When Friends Write a Fanfiction
by Joker's Lover
Summary: It is basically in the title. My friend and I decided to write a Harry Potter fanfiction. It is just craziness. I am not sure if this is going to turn into a thing or not. Bast and Rose have been since childhood. Pairings are just all over the place.


Author's note: I started this roleplay/fanfiction with my friend, B. It was supposed to be a fun short story, but it seems like it will be going longer than what I had originally planned. Opps. But in all seriousness, it is easier to write a fanfiction when it is bouncing between two people and it is a rather fun experience. This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and yes, the events have been moved around.

INTRODUCTIONS:

Bast and Rose had always been the unusual pair at Hogwarts; Bast being sorted into Gryffindor and Rose being sorted into Slytherin. The long-term friends never let the differences of their houses come between them. There was another thing that made the pair unusual in the eyes of their classmates; they were painfully American. No one could out why two Americans would be at Hogwarts their first, it caused quite a stir in the older years. Now starting their fourth year, the other students have long stopped trying to figure them out. With drama and turmoil on the rise, the two prepare to take on troubles head on but with a vile toad like woman casting dark shadows in Hogwarts halls, the origins of Voldemort revealed and another darkness lurking in the shadows, the pair has had enough. Let the Hell begin.

Chapter One: Shit Hits the Fan and Bonds are Made and not in that order

The Great Hall was in a bustle, people where eating and getting ready for class though one blonde was just making her way to breakfast, deck out in the Slytherin uniform the girl strolled confidently to her house's table but at that moment a slightly panicked tall well-built male rushed up to her pulling her to the side, the girl frowned slightly. "What is it Bast?" She asked in a concern whispered tone. "Rose, is it true!? Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named truly back? Potter says it's true! Anything from the Slytherin house?" Rose took hold of Bast's arm before hissing, "Shhhhhhhh Bast," looking around checking that no one was listening, "Some of the other Slytherins have been . . .tense lately." Bast shifts to the side his eyes hard, lite with the thirst for facts, "Damn. . . is this a coincidence or is the bastard actually back? Keep your ears out. I have like five minutes to get to Potions before Snape locks me out again. Let's meet up at later tonight at the usual spot." Bast turns to off but Rose tugs him back by the arm she held on to, half dragged him through the Great Halls door all while Harry Potter, unknowingly to the pair of them, glared.

After making it to an abandon classroom, Rose dragged Bast in, "From what I gather," Rose takes a deep calming breath, "Yes, Voldemort is back. But! It is so much worse than that." Rose wrapped herself in her arms and shivers slightly; Bast grabs her the shoulders concern entering his eyes when Rose took a shaky breath. Rose looks up at Bast crying, the old dust classroom with broken chairs, tables and chalkboards forever burned in Bast's mind because his sister, his Rose never cried before and yet here she was tears slightly making their way down her check, a twisted feeling entered Bast's gut whatever had made her cry like this had to be something be. "How bad!?" Bast asked in a hushed tone not calling attention to the tears running down her face. Rose shuttered before locking eyes with Bast, "I found a diary belonging to Tom." Letting out a choked-out sob, she continues, "He wasn't always like this." In voice barely above a whisper, "And I have seen some his memories. He was mad to-to. . ." Rose was then cut off by a shocked and concerned Bast exclaims, "Tom!? Tom Riddle!? He-Who-Must-Not-Be. . ." Rose choked out another sob, in a softer voice, "Shhhhh shhhhhh. . . what is it?" Rose blinked back a fresh wave of tears; she hated to cry, it made her feel weak but what had been was just so sick and wrong she could not help it. Rose finally managing to get a grip on herself, "He was forced to make the first Horcrux," she spat out the last word like it was poison, shaking in anger she continues, "he made another to leave as a warning as a warning to other students, his journal. He got more and more paranoid and his soul." By this time Rose had snot and tears running down her face; she was not a pretty crier, "How could anyone ever make a child make one of those awful things. They ar-are so dark." She stuttered shaking with a mixture of fear and anger. "Wait!? The dairy was a warning?!" Bast asked confusedly. "Not the dairy from second year. That was just pure evil. I don't know what that thing was." Rose snapped crying. "Rose. Rose! It is okay, it is okay." Bast hushed her, trying to calm her down, it did not work. Rose exploded, "No, it's not! Cutting at one's soul is addictive and it corrupt and twist the rest of the person soul and just the one in the body walking in the body." Snapping, her iridescent blonde flowed around as her magic spiked. Bast pulled out his wand and pointed it at Rose using a well-used calming spell that deals with emotions, "Nos Sentia!" As Rose calm down Bast says, "So he-. . . him. . . is he not as an evil as he seems?" Rose though calm now still has red and puffy eyes as she locks eyes with, "I don't know Bast, but we can't let harry kill him if we don't know for sure. I know he doesn't like us Slytherins, but I can tell he would never want to kill someone that never had a chance." Bast sighed, "Listen. . . victim or not, what's coming at us must be stopped and he is a part of it. . ." Bast paused when he saw Rose's eye go a dull shade of green, "Look, if there's another way let's find it." He looked sternly into your eyes. Rose took a deep breath in and the breathed out, "We can ask the Goblins is there is a way to reverse the damage done b-b-by the Horcrux. Th-there still might be other things still on him; like compulsion spells but those would be but those would be easier to fight is his soul was whole." Still visibly upset Rose continues, "And we to see if Harry can stay with one of us this summer." Frowning as she remembered fragments of a whispered conversation she heard in the hall between two redheaded boys in the hall heading to class in third year:

Redhead boy 1: You don't think . . .

Redhead boy 2: Nah, that fat whale of cousin . . .

Redhead boy 1: But, did you see his uncle . . .

Redhead boy 2: Harry will be fine and if he is not . . .

The only Harry she knew of was Harry Potter and the thought of that cinnamon-roll being abused (which is what she interpreted) made her sick. Bast looked into her green eyes and sighed, "I think I might know a place," pausing thinking for moment, "A place we can all meet up this summer. I have got us covered." Bast gave a boyish grin. Rose, smiling a little bit thinking maybe she could help the boy-who-lived after all he needed it after the Goblet last year. A look of worry made its way across her face, "Okay," her voice quiet. "Do . . . do you think he will listen to us. . . to me?" She says brokenly. Bast optimistically says, "He believes me, and I believe you. He will listen." Rose hesitantly nods her head in agreement, "Okay," completely shifting gears, "We need to get to Potions. Can you send a bruising cruse at my leg?" Bast without missing a beat, "Yeah, I can easy with a simple curse to," confusion entered his eyes, "wait a bruise!? Why?"


End file.
